¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Seiya!
by Yuki Lunar
Summary: Universo Alterno - ¿plot? Ningún plot twist: Serena le regala un hermoso cumpleaños a Seiya. Y no, no es una fiesta de amigos, ni alcohol ni nada de eso./ ¡ADVERTENCIA! Contenido con lemmon explícito.


**Disclaimer** **: los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **Palabras: 1.418**

 **Playlist: Britney Spears – slumber party.**

 **Universo Alterno - ¿plot? Ningún plot twist** : Serena le regala un hermoso cumpleaños a Seiya. Y no, no es una fiesta de amigos, ni alcohol ni nada de eso.

 **¡ADVERTENCIA! Contenido con lemmon explícito.**

.

" _Quítate los miedos, después la ropa._

 _Y entonces, sabrás lo que es hacer el amor."_

* * *

.

Lo primero que hizo al entrar al departamento, fue apagar las luces, meterse en la cocina, agarrar el pastel de chocolate decorado con confites de colores, llevaba una bengala color roja, y dos velas con forma de números lo acompañaban.

Seiya se asustó, creyendo que la luz se había cortado, ya eran pasadas las doce de la noche del día 30 de julio, y todavía su novia no había llegado para pasar esa noche juntos… pero sus hipótesis eran desacertadas.

Se paró para fijarse el tablero de luz, pero de repente, vio la bengala prenderse en conjunto con las velas, y un cantito dulce empezó a escucharse en el mono ambiente.

— ¡Qué los cumplas feliz! ¡Qué los cumplas feliz! ¡Qué los cumplas, mi estrellita! ¡Qué los cumplas feliz!

Las velas se estaban acercando más a él, que aún no entendía nada. Logró encontrar la llave de la luz y cuando la prendió, encontró a su sexy bombón sosteniendo el delicioso pastel, que dejo de ser "delicioso" a la vista, para darse cuenta – y de paso, pasarse la lengua por los labios –, que Serena estaba más antojable que eso. Seiya no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Su dulce bombón llevaba un baby doll demasiado sugerente, de color rojo— como le gustaba a él –, su cabello suelto, un perfume con gusto a vainilla, sus labios pintados de rojo carmesí. El chico no sabía qué hacer, si darle las gracias, si tirar el pastel por ahí y tirarla encima de la mesa… su mente no le hacía sinapsis en ese momento.

Y Tsukino se rio de lo divertido que era ver a Seiya en shock. No era como si no la hubiera visto desnuda más de una ocasión, pero era fascinante verlo así. Ella apoyo el pastel en la mesa, obligo a su novio a soplar las velitas, luego de eso, lo atrajo hacía ella, y le dio un delicado beso en sus labios, a lo que Kou no se resistió, la tomó por la cintura, y Serena se rio entre medio del beso, ya que Seiya le estaba apoyando toda su _virilidad_ sobre su bajo vientre.

¡Qué hermoso se sentía que tu novio te desee de esa manera tan desenfrenada! Pero Serena fue un poco más siniestra — solo un poco –, y trató de alejarlo, haciéndolo sufrir. De la boca del pelinegro salió un gemido, reclamando lo que su rubio tormento le había provocado. Ella se volvió a reír de eso, y Seiya se mordió los labios mientras se reía de los nervios. Sus mejillas estaban tan coloradas que Serena quería comérselo todo, pero aún tenía tiempo de hacerlo.

—Primero, vamos a cortar el pastel – pudo oír a su novio protestando por al bajo –, y tú tendrás que comértelo en cada lugar que lo vaya poniendo – eso le gusto al muchacho. Serena tomó un cuchillo, y lo empezó a cortar.

Ella tomó la primera porción, se acostó en la cama, y se puso el trozo entremedio de los pechos. Se podía ver que respiraba algo nerviosa. Seiya fue tan lujurioso, que delicadamente, se tiro encima, y con pequeños besos desde su vientre subió hasta llegar al delicioso trozo de pastel, lo mordió un poco, luego subió al cuello para besarlo y morderlo. Serena se arqueó al mismo tiempo, tomando su rostro para devorarle los labios con sabor chocolate, a la vez que se los mordía, y luego su novio bajaba nuevamente, para terminar de devorar lo que restaba, de a poco iba bajando su brassier, hasta quedar sus pechos al aire. Serena lo detuvo en cuanto vio que él tuvo la intención de continuar por ahí.

—Segundo, tienes que poner las porciones del pastel, en el lugar que quieras. El juego es así, o no hay nada – su voz sonó ronca, se notaba que estaba demasiado excitada.

Entonces el de ojos zafiros hizo caso, al levantarse se sacó la playera, tomó un trozo más grande de pastel, y esta vez, fue un poco más atrevido y lo coloco encima del valle venus. Esta vez fue Serena quien gimió un poco al sentir algo un poco frio, Seiya no perdió el tiempo, y abrió las piernas de su novia para acostarse entremedio. La rubia por inercia clavo sus dedos entre los cabellos de Kou, mientras él daba sutiles lamidas, mientras le iba bajando la braga – que era pequeña –, y bajaba hacia sus labios. Otro gemido más fuerte salió de la rubia, y Seiya continuaba hasta que finalmente pudo deshacerse de ese pedazo de tela y lo revoleo por donde uno vaya a saber dónde…

Aun cuando su razón la había abandonado, Serena fue consciente que Seiya tenía que continuar con el juego del pastel, asique lo detuvo antes de que continuase, y le indico que debía cumplir con el mismo.

Seiya farfullo algunas cosas como que _este juego era bastante injusto_ y cosas así. La rubia no puedo evitar soltar una risita juguetona, mientras esperaba que Seiya se decidiera que hacer con el siguiente trozo de pastel. Ya no quedaban muchos, solo dos trozos más. Y en eso, se le ocurrió colocarlos en cada uno de los pechos de su amada.

Serena lanzó un gemido más profundo y ahogado, ya no tenía fuerzas para estar lucida, ese hombre se la estaba robando. Ella dejo que él hiciera lo que él quisiese. Era su _noche._

Primero lamio el del pecho derecho, mordió un pequeño trozo, y luego lo tiro con la mano para posesionar el pezón, pasarle la lengua unas cuantas veces, succionarlo, causando gritos de parte de su compañera, mientras ella más lo aprisionaba hacia ella para que él le hiciera más y más. Se le hacía interminable el jueguito a decir verdad, y ya deseaba ser una con él, pero ahora le tocaba a Seiya sonreír, a la vez que gemía porque amaba que su novia lo deseara tanto. Continúo con el pecho izquierdo, repitiendo el proceso anterior.

La rubia no paraba de arquearse, a la vez que le exigía más y más a su novio. Hasta que no aguanto más, como pudo, aprisiono a Seiya contra la cama, y ahora era ella la que mandaba, bajó dando un camino de besos, y finalmente, llego hasta su parte intima, tiró hacia abajo el calzoncillo, y pudo ver con gran avaricia el miembro erecto del pelinegro. Un grito ahogado salió al sentir la húmeda lengua deslizar por el miembro, haciendo estremecer de placer a Seiya. Serena hizo magia con su _amigo,_ lameteaba por aquí, mientras masturbaba por acá, succionaba una y otra vez, y repetía el proceso varias veces.

Su compañero ya no aguantó más, se incorporó en la cama, la posiciono en cuatro, jugo un poco con su pene mientras le friccionaba sobre su vagina, sus labios, su clítoris, haciendo que Serena gritara un _"por favor"_ apenas inaudible, casi como una súplica, Seiya la sujeto de las caderas, y le penetro sin pleno aviso, con uno de sus dedos, le tocaba en el valle de venus, mientras la muchacha gemía y gemía de placer, la respuesta de Kou era estocada tras estocada. Después cambiaron de posición, Seiya estaba acostado, y Serena jugaba arriba de él…

Ella era la que mandaba allí, y Seiya la dejaba ser, la rubia cabalgaba y cada vez iba en aumento.

—TE AMO— atino a gritar Seiya mientras repasaba con sus manos el cuerpo de la rubia. Serena respiro hondo, grito por última vez, mientras los dos llegaban al climax.

Serena se relajó encima de él mientras se abrazaban y se besaban, ella sonrió entre el sudor y la sed. Seiya no podía dejar de mirarla, de acomodarle el pelo detrás de su oreja.

—Yo también te amo Seiya – respondió ella sosteniéndole la mirada, se besaron una vez más—. Y Feliz cumpleaños mi amor.

Finalmente, Morfeo los atrapo en sus brazos, y se quedaron dormidos, con sus cuerpos al desnudo, y disfrutando de su ser.

* * *

.

¿Les gusto? ¿Comentarios?

Ay por Zeus, les juro que no sabía que escribir, como hacer que me quedará bien, pero aquí esta. ¡Un feliz cumpleaños para Seiya!

 **Yuki Kou.**


End file.
